His Queen of Darkness
by you are my elysium
Summary: Even her name is of powerful, sharp beauty... Hedwig. The name rolls off his tongue, a melody that he could listen to forever. Hedwig, Hedwig, Hedwig. He doesn't think that he'll ever come across something that sounds quite as magnificent as the name that that scar-head gave her (how a scar-head like Potter could come up with a name of such grace and poise escapes him).


**I can't actually believe I wrote this pairing. I was talking to Not Enough Answers and she randomly put a crazy pairing out there and it just so happened to be Voldemort/Hedwig and my brain was like OMG YES! I WANNA TRY IT! And so, just like that, I decided to try it :P. Please note, this isn't really meant to be taken seriously - I wrote it in a kind of serious/obsessive style but I am fully aware that this would not happen. It's just me messing with JKR's characters and being crazy. Besides, there're only 3 other V/H pairings on this site that I know of, so I guess I feel like I should contribute to this minor pairing. Ahaha.**

**Anyway, please feel free to tell me what you think :P.**

* * *

She's beautiful and graceful and smart, with a beady eye and sharp tongue.

He's snake-like and ambitious and power-hungry, with red slits for eyes and the forked tongue of a serpent.

They're opposites and _wrong _for each other (she's feather-white purity and he's robe-black sin), but she's the first one to capture his heart.

He sees her for the first time with that skinny scar-head Potter boy, ten years after his demise. She trains her sharp eyes upon him, scrutinising him like he's never been scrutinised before. He glares back at her with ferocious intensity (he's not known as _the Dark Lord_ for nothing).

Yet she meets his eyes coolly, feathers unruffled, before turning back to Potter with adoration as the young boy feeds her some treats.

He's not used to being ignored. No, he's used to inducing fear into others, reducing people into shivering wrecks or grovelling servants. He's especially not used to being ignored in favour of a skinny black-haired boy with a zigzag scar.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit jealous, although he soothes himself with the thought that he has Nagini, his lethal snake with her forked tongue and venomous eyes, and that the human face he has adopted - the face of that snivelling turban-wearing human - is hardly remarkable. If she knew the _real_ him then surely she would look twice.

The years pass by and each year her devotion to the skinny boy continues and multiplies. It's not hard to see that she dotes upon the boy, and it enrages his long-forgotten heart in a way that he's unused to. Each year that passes her claws sink deeper into his heart, taking hold of him and refusing to let go. Nagini can sense that something's wrong, but he waves off her hisses of concern with his own hisses of anger and she's subdued.

For he now realises that Nagini can never rival the beauty of Her, with her soft white feathers and razor-sharp talons that could kill. Even her name is of powerful, sharp beauty... _Hedwig_. The name rolls off his tongue, a melody that he could listen to forever. _Hedwig, Hedwig, Hedwig_. He doesn't think that he'll ever come across something that sounds quite as magnificent as the name that that scar-head gave her (how a scar-head like Potter could come up with a name of such grace and poise escapes him).

He wants her to be his Queen of Darkness, the one that stands by him as he directs the world. She'll be the proud and haughty _White Lady_ in contrast to his _Dark Lord_, and together they will reign supreme. His daydreams are filled with thoughts of how she will leave Potter for him, of the look upon Potter's face when the boy realises his beloved owl has abandoned him for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He raises his army of Death Eaters from around Britain once more, prepares to attack the Potter boy. His power is ever increasing, ever growing, yet there's a small part of his remaining soul that has an empty owl-shaped hole in it. Without her, he can never truly achieve the power that he desires, the ultimate power that will give him free reign over the world and make him utterly immortal in the eyes of the other beings upon this planet.

All the searching, all the waiting, comes to fruition one dark night when a spell misfired burrows its way into the mass of feathers that is Hedwig and the proud look in her eyes dies.

All his hopes of ever reigning Britain with her by his side, of crowning her his other half, of filling that owl-shaped hole in his heart... all flee from him as quickly as the light fled from her eyes.

He thinks any chance of him feeling _love_ died with her that night.


End file.
